Por una travesura
by Shelly-Rouletabille
Summary: Nos vemos a la salida Teru -senpai! / A la salida! Y éste quién es Teru? Kurosaki mantenía una voz de ultratumba. / Que quién es Akai-kun? Pues, mi novio. Soltó con naturalidad. La cara de Kurosaki quedó en la misma posición por unos segundos como una piedra.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes del manga no me pertenecen, sólo la historia que está hecha con el fin de entretener.

* * *

Por una travesura

**Ambientada antes del capítulo 69, Kurosaki vuelve después de que Teru le tendió la trampa y dejar en claro que es Daisy.**

Pero las cosas estaban demasiado tranquilas después de unos días, Kurosaki volvió a ser el mismo conserje bastardo y Teru su leal sirvienta.

Aunque fuera del colegio su relación era distinta y él era más dulce, durante el horario de clase era más frío y distante con ella "para mantener las apariencias". Pero a Teru le parecía un tanto exagerado, siendo de este modo más llamativo su vínculo para los demás y sobre todo para sus amigos.

A decir verdad la situación la estaba superando, ya no intentaba siquiera modificar ese estúpido muro imaginario que él había construido entre ellos.

Era así una tarde de aquellas donde el invierno todavía no se había retirado y el viento gélido calaba hondo los huesos. A Teru se le asignó la tarea de podar los árboles de copas más altas en los lugares más alejados y recónditos del colegio con una escalera en malas condiciones, lo cual era innecesario replicó y se fastidió contra el rubio que parecía disfrutar el descontento de la sirvienta número uno, demás está decir que dichas"sugerencias" no fueron escuchadas y Teru no tuvo más remedio que obedecer las órdenes de su amo.

**_Uff... Por qué yo y no Kiyoshi? Por qué? Por qué? _**Teru murmuraba mientras intentaba subirse torpemente a la escalera que temblaba tanto o más que ella. Una vez que subió lo suficientemente alto elevó las tijeras de podar y fue en ese momento que se desestabilizó el soporte, cayendo estrepitosamente sin poder detener la caída. La sorpresa fue encontrarse con una superficie mullida y amortiguadora que además respiraba bajo ella. Entonces notó que era un chico más o menos de su edad y que obviamente llevaba el mismo uniforme, aunque jamás lo había visto antes. El joven parecía estar más shockeado que ella, se miraron un instante sin decir nada en la misma incómoda posición.

**_Di-disculpame, no fue mi intención caerme arriba tuyo, de hecho no era mi intención caer del todo jajaja. _**Dijo un poco nerviosa, el chico se sentó con Teru todavía encima.

**_Está bien senpai, iba por aquí y vi que se movía la escalera. Por suerte se evitó una desgracia. _**La mirada del chico brillaba con fuerza dentro de unos ojos azules que la contemplaban, era una mirada tierna e inocente que la hizo sonrojar.

**_Ehh... Mi nombre es Teru Kurebayashi, gracias por atraparme. _**

**_Ooh que torpe soy! Es un placer por fin conocerte Teru-senpai, soy Sendou Akai de primer año!. _**Contestó entre nervioso y serio mientras su cara se teñía de rojo.

**_Dijiste por fin? Es que a caso sabes quién soy?. _**Dijo sorprendida.

**_Eeh, bueno sí, lo que pasa es que eres famosa en todo el colegio por tu promedio... Y por tu extraña relación con el portero... Además, hace poco se te vinculó con un hacker llamado Daisy si no mal recuerdo. _**Con cada palabra Teru se ponía más nerviosa y comenzaba a transpirar.

**_Se puede saber qué mierda están haciendo?! _**Kurosaki hizo su aparición y estaba realmente furioso. Akai y Teru seguían en la misma posición abrazados por el susto (ella todavía encima de él).

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos los dos se pusieron de pie a la velocidad de la luz y se separaron de inmediato.

**_Nos vemos a la salida Teru -senpai! _**Akai corrió con todo lo que sus piernas le daban temiendo que el conserje le quitara su joven vida.

**_A la salida?! Y éste quién es Teru? _**Kurosaki mantenía una voz de ultratumba.

En la cabeza de Teru viajaban miles de pensamientos en segundos, tratando de identificar la mejor forma de explicarle la rara situación que se había dado. Y entonces se dio cuenta que ella no tenía por qué darle explicaciones ya que sólo era su sirvienta. Eso le dio una brillante idea que haría rabiar al futuro calvo conserje y además se podría vengar de todas las que le había hecho.

**_Que quién es Akai-kun? Pues, mi novio. _**Soltó con naturalidad. La cara de Kurosaki quedó en la misma posición por unos segundos como una piedra.

**_Jajajajajaja que él es tu qué? _**Vaya, esta reacción si que no se la esperaba, Kurosaki parecía haber enloquecido y reía de forma histérica nunca antes vista por ella quien comenzó a asustarse pero mantuvo la calma.

**_Eh... Sí, Kurosaki, él es mi novio... Hay algún problema con eso?_**

**_Es mentira, si tuvieras novio ya me habría enterado... Además, nadie querría salir con una mocosa bajita y de copa A. _**Teru sabía que Kurosaki utilizaba esas estúpidas palabras para ocultar sus celos, ya que era como un niño y como tal se comportaba de forma infantil. Pero aún así le cabreaba que se pusiera de ese modo.

**_Pues, parece que él sí, después de todo también es un mocoso como yo. Tenemos cosas en común. _**Tasuku sintió como le clavaban un puñal, ella sabía darle donde más le dolía y el tema de la edad siempre fue su punto débil.

**_Y quién te dio permiso para tener un novio? Ah, por cierto, te informo que no lo tienes! _**El rubio conserje hizo uso de todo su sarcasmo y cinismo.

**_Desde cuándo un conserje tiene tanto poder de decisión sobre una estudiante con la cual _****_no tiene relación?_** Teru hizo énfasis en las últimas palabras.

**_Desde que eres mi sirvienta idiota! _**Kurosaki iba elevando el tono de voz al mismo tiempo que perdía su temple.

**_Bueno, en ese caso renuncio a ser tu sirvienta! _**Y Teru no se quedaba atrás.

**_No puedes renunciar a la esclavitud imbécil! Y quiero que termines tus deberes de jardinería ahora! Y por desobedecerme tendrás que compensarme muy bien en la cena! _**Kurosaki sabía que se había pasado con todo lo que dijo, pero nunca esperó que Teru se diera la vuelta y lo dejara hablando solo.

**_Aaaargg! Maldita sea! _**Kurosaki empezó a maldecir y lanzar improperios mientras golpeaba cosas con una pala.

Cuando logró recuperarse un poco del ataque de nervios prendió un cigarrillo y llamó a Riko.

**_Maldita bruja! Dime que esto sólo es un estúpido plan de los tuyos! _**Del otro lado del teléfono Riko intentaba recuperarse de una inminente sordera.

**_Hola Tasuku! También me alegro de oír tu voz... Puedes explicarme de qué mierda me estás hablando y por qué me faltas el respeto MALDITO GUSANO MALNACIDO! _**Kurosaki sudó frío, si había alguien a quien le temía esa era Riko.

**_Pues... Al "tema" de Teru me refiero obviamente. _**Hablaba con cierto pudor ya que se había calmado.

**_Aah el tema de Teru, sí, deja que lo vea en mi bola de cristal... Dime de una puta vez de qué hablas idiota! _**A Riko se le agotaba la paciencia pero no el sarcasmo.

**_Entonces es verdad que no lo sabes! _**Kurosaki se puso nervioso de nuevo al punto de un ataque de pánico, una fuerte punzada le golpeó el estómago al darse cuenta de que lo que Teru le había dicho podía ser cierto.

**_Por última vez Tasuku! Dime qué sucede! Le pasó algo malo a Teru? _**Kurosaki había podido transmitirle su nerviosismo.

**_Sí, bueno no, en realidad es malo para mí... _**Diciendo lo último más bajito. **_Tuve una discusión con ella._**

**_Bueno, Tasuku, no puede ser tan malo! _**Dijo restándole importancia.

**_Me ha dicho que tiene novio... _**Con uso de toda su fuerza puso esas palabras en una oración.

**_QUEEEEEEÉ?! Cof cof... _**Riko se atragantó con el snack que estaba comiendo. **_CÓMO QUE TIENE NOVIO?! Qué malvada es, no me ha contado nada!_**

**_Podemos dejar tu narcisismo de cotilla a un lado y concentrarnos en el hecho del novio!_**

**_Ay Tasuku lo lamento tanto! Pero pasa hasta en las mejores parejas, sabes que te quiero como a un hermano menor, lo siento pero no hay nada que podamos hacer... Teru ya está grande y está tomando sus decisiones... _**Riko no sabía qué decirle realmente, era evidente que la situación lo destrozaba.

**_Sí, sabía que dirías eso... De todos modos gracias. _**Posterior a eso cortó la llamada, pronto terminaría su horario y quería irse lo más temprano posible para no cruzarse a Teru y a su nuevo "amiguito" a la salida. Así que dirigió su paso hacia el bar de Masuda, nada mejor que el alcohol para aliviar las penas pensó.

Mientras, Teru se despidió rápidamente de sus amigos para encontrar a cierto chico entre la multitud del alumnado. Entonces ubicó una cabellera negra ni muy corta ni muy larga y un tanto desordenada, lo suficiente para crear movimiento y aún así no parecer desaliñada. El toque rebelde lo tenía en el flequillo donde se asomaba un mechón de color rojo, el cual parecía hacer juego con su personalidad. Su estatura era bastante baja para un chico, pero le ganaba por unos centímetros a Teru.

**_Akai! Akai tengo que pedirte un favor... _**Teru ya se estaba arrepintiendo de haberle hablado, tal vez comenzaba a darse cuenta que su descabellado plan estaba yendo muy lejos, pero algo le decía que siguiera adelante.

**_Teru-senpai! Haría cualquier cosa que tú me pidas. _**Él la miraba expectante.

**_Bueno, verás... Me preguntaba si podrías ayudarme fingiendo ser mi novio. _**Mientras lo decía sentía que estaba haciendo algo terrible.

**_Teru-senpai... Me encantaría ayudarte, pero siendo tu novio de verdad... Porque tú me gustas. _**Akai se había puesto más rojo que su propio nombre, pero ahí estaba, aprovechando la oportunidad para declararse de una extraña manera ante la chica que le gustaba.

* * *

Unas horas después, Teru llegaba a su apartamento con una cara que cualquiera adivinaría cierto drama adolescente en ella. Y ahí estaba Riko, sentada a la mesa en posición de análisis de rostros a lo que Teru olió peligro.

**_Buenas tardes, casi noches... No es por controlar, pero no hace más de una hora que saliste del colegio? A caso viniste montada al lomo de un caracol? _**Suficiente sarcasmo y películas infantiles para Riko, pero habían surtido el efecto de poner nerviosa a Teru.

**_Eehm... No me toca hacer la cena esta noche, por lo que pensé que no habría problema si llegaba un poco más tarde. _**Teru intentaba evadir el tema de haber renunciado a ser la sirvienta de Kurosaki y sobre todo haberle dicho que tenía un flamante novio.

**_No tienes nada que contarme? Como por ejemplo que discutiste con Tasuku y al parecer tienes un novio? _**Bingo... Justo en el clavo y sin nada de rodeos Riko atacó el tema de forma directa como solía hacerlo.

**_Eeh, Riko... Yo te lo puedo explicar... _**Teru comenzó a sentirse mal, el asunto se le estaba yendo de las manos.

**_Creo comprender lo que sucedió. _**La miró con ternura para suavizar el sermón que le estaba dando.**_ Aún así, debes saber que Tasuku está devastado con el tema. No voy a discutir el hecho de que ha sido un imbécil estos últimos días, ni tampoco tienes que rendir cuentas conmigo. Sólo te pido que hables con él y solucionen lo que tengan que solucionar, está bien? _**Teru la abrazó como una hija agradeciendo el consejo de su madre.

No esperó más y se dirigió al apartamento de Kurosaki con un nudo en el estómago. Tocó dos veces y no contestó. Pensó que tal vez el rubio estaría muy enojado como para abrir la puerta, así que sacó su llave de emergencias, ya que esta era una. Estaban las luces apagadas y no había indicios de Kurosaki ahí. Se cercioró yendo a las habitaciones y nada. El conserje nunca había vuelto del colegio, un sentimiento de culpa creció en el pecho de Teru. Se sentó en el sofá y agarró uno de sus mangas favoritos que siempre dejaba ahí para leer cuando estaba aburrida. Pero ni bien comenzó su lectura sintió el ruido de la llave queriendo encajar con dificultad en la puerta. Cuando se hubo abierto, un desequilibrado Kurosaki hizo aparición chocando con cada uno de los pobres objetos que se topaban en su camino y sin reponer en la presencia de la chica se tiró de forma deplorable en el sofá donde ella estaba sentada.

**_Kurosaki... _**El rubio se pegó el susto de su vida al percibir tan cercana la conocida fuente de sonido, brincando como un gato y sentándose correctamente en el acto.

**_Te-Teru... Qué haces aquí? _**Kurosaki no podía ocultar la vergüenza en su voz por ser visto por ella en tal estado.

**_Quiero que hablemos... Sobre lo que pasó hoy. _**Teru sabía que Tasuku estaba ebrio, pero aún así tenía que aclarar las cosas.

**_Qué cosa? No sé qué tenemos que hablar. _**Kurosaki se hacía el desentendido.

**_Sí lo sabes, quiero hablar sobre Akai... _**A Teru la sacaba de las casillas que se pusiera tan infantil.

**_No quiero escuchar nada sobre él. _**A Kurosaki se le quebró la voz y a Teru le dolió el corazón.

**_Lo que pasa es que estos días has estado hecho un tirano Kurosaki... Y la verdad es que hoy me caí de la escalera y él me salvó... _**Teru no pudo continuar con su explicación porque Kurosaki la atrapó entre sus brazos, ella pudo percibir que el rubio estaba temblando y llorando en ese abrazo.

**_Por favor no me dejes! Por favor Teru, yo no quise ser así, sólo quería protegerte. No quiero que tengas novio... No quiero que estés con nadie que no sea yo, ya sé que estoy siendo egoísta, pero te pido que me des una oportunidad. _**Kurosaki apretó más el abrazo y continuaba llorando, mientras Teru no entendía de dónde había venido todo eso. Quizás haya sido el efecto del alcohol que lo ayudó a sincerarse. Podría considerarse la segunda declaración de amor en el mismo día? Aunque borracho o no, no le dijo explícitamente lo que sentía por ella. Podrían ser celos de hermano? No parecía ser eso, pero en ese momento no era lo más importante.

**_Kurosaki... Lo que intento decir es que él no es mi novio. _**Teru acariciaba suavemente la cabellera rubia mientras se mantenía el sofocante abrazo y Kurosaki se empezaba a sentir aliviado por sus palabras. **_Lo dije porque estaba enojada y la situación se salió un poco de control. Dio la casualidad que Akai pasaba por ahí y nos vimos en esa circunstancia extraña... Aunque luego me enteré que no fue casual. _**Tasuku se separó de ella para mirarla a los ojos.

**_Qué quieres decir con eso? Él provocó el accidente? _**Su semblante se volvió preocupado.

**_Claro que no! Pobre Akai... _**Tasuku le lanzó una mirada de desprecio al escuchar como el mocoso era defendido. **_Bueno, lo que sucede es que... Me ha confesado sus sentimientos esta tarde cuando le pedí que... _**Teru no quería completar la oración por pudor, ya que había sido una mala idea pedirle ese favor a Akai. Ella comenzó a juguetear con sus dedos alterando cada vez más a Kurosaki.

**_Qué?! Dilo de una vez Teru! Qué es lo que le pediste a ese bastardo! _**Su autocontrol se había ido bien lejos, Tasuku la tomaba de los hombros y la zamarreaba un poco.

**_Le pedí que fingiera ser mi novio. _**Teru escupió las palabras con velocidad y se tapó la cara en el acto. A Kurosaki se le estaba formando una notoria vena en la frente. **_Fue entonces que se me declaró y me pidió ser su novia de verdad. _**Teru sintió la imperiosa necesidad de taparse la boca, el último comentario hubiera preferido no decírselo. Toda la tranquilidad que había logrado Kurosaki en los últimos minutos se había esfumado.

**_Jajajajajaja! _**El rubio se estaba desquiciando.

**_Ku-Kurosaki... Estás bien? _**

**_Primero tú le pediste que fingiera ser tu novio y luego él se te declaró? _**Kurosaki mantenía una sonrisa torcida con una expresión aterradora, Teru comenzó a transpirar.

**_S-sí... Así fue... Y me dijo... _**Ella no sabía si continuar con el relato.

**_Qué te dijo? Dime la verdad... Prometo tratar de no enojarme ni hacerle daño físico al mocoso, pero no prometo no dañarlo psicológicamente... _**Lo último lo dijo en una voz más tenue y tirándose del cabello de una forma que tentaba a la calvicie.

**_Me contó que no era casual que pasara por el jardín cuando yo estaba podando los árboles. Me estaba... _**

**_Acosando? _**Kurosaki no la dejó terminar la oración.

**_No! Bueno... No, exactamente, hace unos días que me ha estado observando de lejos._**

**_O sea que es un acosador pervertido... _**Las orejas del rubio comenzaron a lanzar humo.

**_No! Déjame terminar de hablar! Él no se animaba a hablarme porque te tiene miedo. _**A Teru le causaba gracia que Kurosaki fuera intimidante para los demás.

**_Pues me alegra que así sea, es un mocoso inteligente después de todo. No es rival para mí. _**Kurosaki se enderezó inflando el pecho con superioridad y hombría.

**_Pues déjame recordarte que si no fuera por él ahora tendría como mínimo fracturas múltiples en todo el cuerpo. _**Teru rodó los ojos restándole importancia a su virilidad.

**_Bueno... Eso es cierto... Hay que agradecerle que no te haya pasado nada. _**Kurosaki sintió el peso de la culpa por ser el responsable indirecto de ese posible accidente que hubiera lastimado a quien más quería proteger.**_ Por el momento tienes prohibido el uso de la escalera, pala, tijeras de podar, cuchillo de hierba y demás instrumentos que puedan atentar contra tu integridad física. _**Teru se dio con la palma de la mano en la frente.

**_Oye Kurosaki, no seas extremista_**. **_Además yo nunca acepté volver a trabajar para ti. _**Se cruzó de brazos y puso una expresión de dureza fingida.

**_Tienes razón. _**Tasuku la tomó en sus brazos acunándola y acercó su boca al oído de Teru, quien estaba roja a más no poder. **_Pero aún así debo castigarte por haber sido tan mala conmigo. _**Kurosaki apoyó sus labios sobre el cuello de ella sólo para ponerla nerviosa.

**_Y dónde quedó el "Por favor Teru no me dejes!"? _**Teru sabía como jugar el juego de quién molesta más. Y estaba logrando incomodar al rubio.

**_Detente! _**Ahora el que estaba sonrojado era él.

**_"Teru no quiero que tengas novio! Dame una oportunidad!" _**la voz agravada para sonar burlonamente masculina hacía que la imitación pareciera más ridícula.

**_Que te calles! _**Kurosaki le tapó la boca con la mano y la empujó dejándola debajo de él.

Se acercó peligrosamente a su rostro, mientras los ojos de Teru se abrían como los de un búho. Tasuku acarició con el pulgar esos suaves y rosados labios que tanto deseaba probar, ella por inercia cerró los ojos esperando el contacto húmedo de su boca. Pasaron unos segundos y nada pasaba, abrió los ojos y se encontró con una sonrisa de bufón, entonces Kurosaki le dio un chasquido en la frente y comenzó a reírse mofándose de su inocencia.

**_Oye! Por qué hiciste eso?!_** Lo que más le avergonzaba era que él la haya visto con cara de boba y ojos cerrados mientras esperaba ser besada.

**_Y dime, qué esperabas que hiciera? _**La miró provocadoramente.

**_Na-nada yo no estaba esperando nada! Déjame en paz! _**Teru se tapó la cara con las manos para ocultar el sonrojo y Kurosaki comenzó a reírse nuevamente.

**_Todavía no... No, hasta que me cuentes qué le contestaste al mocoso después de haberse declarado. _**Esta vez ya no se reíay la miraba fijamente.

**_Le dije que podíamos ser amigos. _**Teru miró hacia un lado, la mirada de Kurosaki era demasiado fuerte y se sentía vulnerable.

**_Buena chica. _**La volvió a levantar para quedar sentados en el sofá y abrazarla. **_Aún así no está bien lo que hiciste._**

**_Sí, lo sé... El pobre Akai se ilusionó por mi culpa. _**Teru bajó la mirada como un cachorro arrepentido de su travesura.

**_Y a quién le importa? Me refería a lo que me hiciste sufrir a mí. _**La respuesta de Kurosaki le pareció egoísta, pero sabía que tampoco estuvo bien mentirle al él.

**_Tú tampoco te has portado muy bien conmigo, sabes? _**Teru lo miró entrecerrando los ojos. **_Pero... Lamento haberte mentido. _**Esta vez le regaló una dulce sonrisa.

**_Lo sé Teru, siento haber sido un idiota... Y ser más odioso que de costumbre... Y haberte dicho cosas horribles, y haber sido insensato al asignarte que podaras los árboles con la escalera averiada, y haberme pasado con mi papel de "amo" y querer controlarte... La verdad, creo que me lo merecía... Podrías perdonarme? _**El rubio volvió a abrazarla, pero esta vez más fuerte, luego le plantó un tierno beso en la frente.

**_Kurosaki no puedes arreglar todo con abrazos y besos en la frente! _**Teru le hizo un puchero (mohín), pero ambos sabían que ya estaba perdonado.

**_Mmm... Yo creo que sí. Cuando deje de funcionar tendré que usar la "técnica" avanzada. _**Tasuku sonrió con una picardía desconocida para Teru.

**_Q-qué quieres decir con eso? _**El tartamudeo era el fiel reflejo de su inocencia y nerviosismo mezclados.

**_Olvídalo, cosas de grandes... _**Dándole manotazos al aire.

Más adelante le dejaría muy en claro lo que aquella frase quería significar, mientras tanto el cerebro de Teru trataba de develar tal misterio, pero dado a su inexperiencia en el campo sentimental, eso nunca sucedería. El ejemplo más preciso de esto era el hecho de confundir la intención de Kurosaki de besarla con secarle las lágrimas con su aliento en una situación pasada.

**_Te refieres a una retribución económica? _**Kurosaki la miró como si la desconociera.

**_Pues claro que no! Además desde cuándo te importa el dinero? _**El semblante del rubio tenía un ligero aire de indignación que lo hacía muy gracioso.

**_No me importa, sólo intento adivinar... No te ofendas Kurosaki... _**La cara de Teru se había convertido en una caricatura, el hecho de poder molestar al portero era más fuerte que ella.

**_Bueno, entonces estamos bien? _**Dijo de forma alterada adivinando las intenciones que Teru tenía de fastidiarle.

**_Pues no lo sé... Supongo que nunca superaré la experiencia traumática de caerme de la escalera... Menos ahora que sé que puedo recibir una compensación. _**Teru lo miró con malicia sabiendo elegir inteligentemente las palabras que harían transpirar al rubio.

**_No te aproveches de mi sentimiento de culpa niña! Ya te dije que no es momento para darte lecciones. _**Kurosaki intentaba aparentar que no le afectaban sus palabras, pero lo que más lo aterraba era su conciencia. Nunca se perdonaría flaquear con su autocontrol, ni faltarle el respeto a Teru que todavía era una adolescente de tiernos dieciséis años.

**_Está bien Kurosaki, no insistiré más en saber. Pero a cambio quiero que cumplas con algo. _**Era de esperarse que el "pero" continuaría la oración.

**_Y eso qué podrá ser? _**No quería demostrar su real curiosidad sobre ello así que volvió a fingir estar calmado, lástima que fuera un pésimo actor.

**_Que me llevarás al cine a ver una película de horror._**

**Fin**

**Bueno, como verán los finales no son lo mío! Jajaja Pero la intención estuvo y no quería interferir con la historia real (donde por fin se besan). Con respecto a que Riko ve demasiadas películas infantiles, me refería a Epic, donde una chica monta en el lomo de un caracol y si no la vieron mírenla porque es hermosa! :D**

**El personaje de Akai Sendou me lo imaginé con las características físicas de Kohori Kazuki de Lovely Complex (si no vieron este anime también deberían porque no tiene desperdicio!).**

**PD: Gracias por leer! Gracias, gracias, gracias! :3**


End file.
